This invention relates generally to pneumatic nailers of the type commonly used in the construction trades and more particularly to an attachment for such a nailer that permits its use when nailing T-lock shingles.
In the prior art, conventional asphalt composition shingles have been installed by hand because of the need to lock standard T-shaped tabs provided at the bottom of such shingles into place on the shingle adjacent the one being installed before nailing can take place. Therefore, each of these shingles is manually nailed into place by the installer following locking of the T-shaped tabs into the notches provided on the adjacent shingle. It is common practice for installers to use a conventional roofing hatchet to accomplish both the locking and nailing operations. Manual locking and nailing of these T-lock type shingles is time consuming compared to installation of conventional three-tab shingles that do not require a locking operation and that can therefore be installed using a conventional pneumatic nailing gun.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a conventional pneumatic nailer that permits the nailer to be used to lock the T-shaped tabs of a conventional T-lock composition shingle into place and to then perform a nailing operation on the shingle.